Please Don't Cry, Maka
by Hatsunefangirl
Summary: Soul was sent on a mission and a disastrous result! He's been turned into a- well you have to read this and know. Man , I suck at summaries. SoulxMaka/ MakaxSoul onshot.


**Hatsunefangirl: Hey people of earth and beyond! I'm Hatsunefangirl. First time writing a SoulxMaka oneshot. So enjoy! I hope…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER… or any other anime… unless I create my own XD**

* * *

Silence filled the white haired boy's room. And he couldn't wanted anything else… for now. Maka was in her room sleeping peacefully after long hours of studying. While he was playing video games. Now he was cramming.

He couldn't help but put his hands behind his head. He would've enjoyed the silence until…

"Soul-kun~!"

Blair jumped on him. Making Soul fall down.

"What the heck? Blair! Get off of me!"

"But Blair-chan wants to play-"

"Then go play with Maka… or Spirit!"

"But Maka-chan is asleep and I can't find Spirit-kun." Blair whined.

"Then find somebody else! But not me!"

"But Blair-chan wants to play with Soul-kun!"

Blair pressed her large chest onto Soul's face. Soul felt his nose nearly bleed out blood.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Maka couldn't sleep with the ruckus Soul was making.

Maka marched to Soul's room.

"Soul! What the heck is-"

Maka became speechless. Blair was barely dressed and kept pressing her 'chest' onto Soul.

"MAKA…" Maka grabbed the nearest book.

"Wait, Maka. I can explain." Soul cried out.

"CHOP!"

Too late…

Soul fell to the floor… again, blood still coming out of his nose.

As Maka was about to head back to her room,

_RIIIIING!_

"What is it now?" Maka rubbed her temples as she went down the stairs.

"Hello?" Maka answered the phone.

"Yahooooo~! It is I, the great Black*Star! I-"

Maka scowled. "Bye, Black*Star." And hung up the phone.

Maka faced the mirror before heading to her room.

"Hello, hello. Maka-chan!" a voice came from the mirror.

Maka perked up. "Hello, Shinigami-sama!"

The masked principal brought his face closer.

"Did you get the call from Black*Star?" Shinigami asked in a serious tone.

Maka stood there for a moment. "Well, he did call us a few moments ago… why?"

"He needed Soul's help."

* * *

Soul had already recovered from Maka's 'Maka Chop' and overheard the conversation.

"Why?"

Maka turned to see Soul leaning against the stairs' railway crossing his arms.

"Well…" Shinigami shrugged his shoulders.

"Tsubaki is what?" Maka and Soul shouted in unison. After reaching Shibusen.

Death the Kid nodded. "You heard me. Her last mission was successful but it caused her to be severely hurt."

Maka turned to Black*Star. "And you didn't know or do anything about it?"

"How was I supposed to know? … of course, because I am g-"

Black*Star crumpled to the floor with an angry Maka holding a book standing behind him.

Soul and Kid sweatdropped.

"Is that all?" Soul turned back to Kid.

"Well, she was due for another mission after this one, but now that she's in the infirmary…" Kid looked pleadingly at Soul. "I need you to go on this mission for her."

"Why?" Maka's voice hinted a tone of sadness.

Kid raised one of his brows. "Maka, you of all people know that Soul is the only one reliable when it comes to dangerous missions like this." He then lowered his voice so that only Maka could hear. "I know how important Soul is to you and I would've gladly sent Liz and Patty too, if they weren't on another job."

Maka understood all this perfectly well. Yet her heart wouldn't stop letting her feel the pain.

* * *

That evening, Soul had packed his things and was about to leave.

Soul looked at Maka. "I'm going." He gave Maka his signature toothy smile.

Maka faced the other way, making sure Soul couldn't see the blush and pain on her face.

But Soul noticed a tear drop from her face.

"Oi, don't give me that face, tiny tits." Soul grinned.

Maka immediately snapped back.

"Maka Chop!"

Soul Eater Evans cringed and felt the book mash into his skull. "Geez, Maka. Do you really have to kill the mood?"

"I don't care whatever happens to you later!" Maka muttered.

"Hey, Soul! We have to go!" Shouted an annoyed Black*Star.

Soul glanced at Black*Star and back to his meister. "Gotta go."

Maka nodded as she gently closed the door.

Soul walked on with Black*Star. _"I'll be back, Maka. I promise."_

* * *

Several days later…

"This is so **NOT** cool!" shouted a boy with messy white hair.

Kidd chuckled. "Really? I kinda think it suits you."

Soul glared at him.

"Don't worry, Soul. The spell would wear off in a day or so." Shinigami reassured his Death Scythe.

"But I can't go back to Maka's house like this! I've been turned into a 5-year-old!"

"True, the mission was a complete success and both you and Black*Star haven't been harmed, but…" Stein looked down at the 5 year-old Soul and grinned. "but I just don't know how to tell Maka."

"Don't tell Maka! She's gonna freak!" Soul shouted, then muttered "it won't be cool, too."

"I for one, don't mind taking care of Black*Star. It is just for a day or so… err, right?" Tsubaki joined the group, carrying a 5 year old Black*Star.

"Of course you wouldn't. Because I am the great Black*Star!" Black*Star shouted, pointing at the air.

Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"I'll gladly take my brother back to his meister." Wes raised his hand.

* * *

THAT EVENING…

~ding dong~

Maka ran to the door hoping it was who she thought it was outside.

"Soul?" Maka eagerly asked, only to be met by a boy who looked a lot like him… only older.

"Ahaha. That was the same thing I was about to ask you." Wes smiled.

Maka raised a brow. "Huh?"

Wes laughed. "Sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Wes Evans. Soul's older brother."

Maka gave a timid smile "Well, my name's Maka Albarn. Soul's partner and meister."

"So I've heard, since Soul talks about you a lot." Wes chuckled at the end.

"Ahem." Came a voice loud enough to hear.

Both Maka and Wes turned to see 5 year old Soul. (A/N: which Maka still doesn't know.)

Maka bended down to see the boy at eye level. "Hi, there. I'm Maka and you are…"

"Sou- Souma." Soul grinned his toothy smile.

Maka was taken aback. She thought he was about to say 'Soul'

"_No, my mind is just playing with me."_ Maka internally shook herself.

Maka stared into Soul's… err, Souma's crimson red eyes. He really reminded her of Soul.

Wes coughed, making Maka put her focus back on him.

"As I was saying, I came here to see if Soul's around. You see, I really need him to take care of Souma. Our parents aren't around and I have to go do a concert. So can you take care of him for me?"

Maka thought this over. "Alright."

Wes gave out a sly grin. "Gee, thanks. All his clothes are in his backpack. Gotta go."

With that, Wes waved goodbye and ran off.

* * *

"Alright. Now that everything's packed away, what do you wanna do, Soul?"

Maka clasped her mouth. soul was taken aback too but quickly got his cool façade back.

"I'm sorry… I… I… I have to go."

As Maka was about to run off, Soul grabbed her by the shirt.

"Maka…" Maka stared down on the 5 year old boy, hoping against hope that he was the Soul she knew.

"…nee-chan, I'm hungry." Just then, Soul's stomach grumbled.

Maka fell down anime style.

"_Of course this couldn't be Soul."_ Maka assured herslf.

* * *

Soul sat down on one of the chairs while Maka was preparing dinner.

"_She's never this quiet."_

Soul got an idea. "Maka nee-chan, why do you have tiny tits?"

Soul cringed, getting ready for her 'Maka Chop' but it never came. Maka inched closer to Soul, a fake smile on her face.

"You know, Souma-kun. Your brother did the same thing," Soul could feel the dark aura around Maka. "I hope you won't do the same thing." She held the book dangerously, indicating that if he calls her that, he's dead meat.

* * *

Maka tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get Soul off her mind.

Hoping…

…hoping for Soul to come back.

…hoping that her tears would disappear.

…hoping that no one could see her cry.

"Maka…" Maka looked up, seeing Souma standing there watching her.

Maka sat bolt right up. "What's wrong, Souma? Had a bad dream?"

Soul nodded, not telling her that he's been watching her the whole time.

"C'mon, you can sleep next to me tonight." Maka patted the side of her bed.

. . . . .. .

"There, comfy?" Maka asked.

Soul looked away trying to keep the blush from his face and nodded.

"Well, good night." Maka said as she turned off her lamp.

* * *

Meanwhile, Soul was having doubts.

"_Maybe I should tell her… wait, wouldn't she freak out? No way… this is Maka we're talking about. But she'd kill me for not being careful…"_

"_That is it!"_ Soul turned over to look at Maka. Only to find tears gently flowing from her eyes.

"Maka, I…" Soul started but was interrupted by Maka's mumbling.

"Soul, I…" Maka mumbled through her tears. "Please, please be safe."

Soul gulped. He felt guilty for not telling Maka the truth before and now Maka's crying because of him.

Soul put his hand on Maka's face, drying away her tears.

"Maka, shhh. Please don't cry. I'm right here."

* * *

Maka felt her cheek touch something warm. She had felt all night, yet didn't pull away. She had never felt so… safe.

"_It feels so warm… it must be Souma's."_ Maka was sure. Maybe not.

Maka felt it let go. _"Souma must be awake now. I might as well be."_

"Good morning, Souma." Maka yawned and stretched her arms.

"Uhh… err, yeah… morning." Came a bored tone.

Maka turned her head to see Souma's face but instead found a familiar face of someone…

…someone she loved…

"Soul!" Maka jumped to the standing figure.

Maka covered her face on Soul's chest. "I… I…"

Soul felt something damp come into his shirt.

"Oi, just because I wasn't here for a few days doesn't mean you have to cry." Soul grinned.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul fell to the ground as the book mashed into his skull.

"I was worried for your life!" tears started to form in Maka's eyes. Soul looked up at her.

"Soul… you're an idiot!" Maka slumped to her knees in front of Soul, punching his chest.

Soul flinched but held himself up. He put his arms around her.

He laid his cheek on her head. "I'm sorry."

Maka had stopped pounding her fists on his chest to take in the warmth of his embrace. Letting her tears subside.

Once it did, Soul let Maka face him. "Feel better?"

Maka sniffled. Seeing his toothy grin made her smile.

"Soul…" Maka looked at Soul's crimson red eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss a girl during the mission?"

Soul sweaatdropped then started bursting in laughter.

"Soul! I'm serious." Maka shouted at the already-clutching-his-stomach Soul.

Soul pulled himself –on his knees- up to Maka and grinned. "Nope. I haven't thought of that the whole mission."

Maka sighed in relief. "But I might kiss a girl now."

Maka stared at him wide-eyed. "Who?"

Soul blushed a bit. "You."

Maka was taken aback by the sudden phrase, feeling a blush creep up her face.

Soul inched closer to her. He cupped Maka's chin to make her look up at him.

Maka understood and closed her eyes, ready to feel his lips.

Both could feel each other's lips touch. Feeling the sweet, gentle touch that was a kiss. Just a simple kiss.

They broke away -after a few minutes- gasping for air.

"I love you Maka." Soul hugged Maka tightly.

Maka looked up at him, tears of joy flowing from her eyes. "I love you too, Soul."

* * *

Out of the blue, Spirit barged inside the room. "Maka-chan~!"

Maka and Soul quickly pulled away from the hug, making sure Spirit wouldn't kill Soul.

And then…

"Spirit-kun~!" Blair jumped out of nowhere, tackling Spirit.

"So this is where you were~!" Blair cooed, pressing her chest onto the older Death Scythe.

"Blair? What are you doing here!" Maka practically screamed.

Blair looked up at Maka. "I've been in your room for the past few days. I knew Spirit-kun would come to your room, so hid in your closet… but I must say, you really have to find a new wardrobe."

A vein then popped on Maka's head.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Blair dodged but Spirit got hit and was now unconscious.

"Well, now that I found Spirit-kun, I'll be going now." With that, Blair took Spirit and waved goodbye.

After a few seconds, Maka regained her composure.

"Wait… Blair was in my room the whole time?"

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: And they all lived happily ever after… the end!**

**And so, end of oneshot~! Phew! That was tiring. It took me days to finish this. And yes, Maka will eventually learn of Soul's 5 year old transformation. And sorry, if they're OOC.**

**Anyway, this story is a product of reading too many MakaxSoul fanfics XD to be honest, I love the that pairing (but that's obvious now isn't it) XD**

**Okay, here are some scenes that are author's note worthy:**

"_**Tsubaki is what?" **_**:**

**Originally****, the answer was supposed to be: she was pregnant with Black*Star's child… but then, I'd have the urge to kill Black*Star if that happened –since they're not married yet- so I made her severely hurt from a mission. Sorry Tsubaki. TT~TT you know I love you… as a friend. If it would be more than that, it'd be yuri and Black*Star would murder me. TT~TT**

**Shinigami reassured his Death Scythe (Soul):**

**Ah, yes. I forgot to mention, Soul is already a Death Scythe. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, too. But I'm pretty sure that was obvious on the whole story.**

"**Why was Wes there?" you ask? Simple, on his parent's orders he simply HAD to go. And to see how he was doing.**

"_**Sou-Souma." **_**:**

**Soul was trying to hide the truth to keep Maka from killing him for not being careful**. **Can you guess where I got the name?**

"…**parents aren't around…" and "have to go do a concert"**

**Remember, Soul's parents are rich. Wes had a concert to go to.**

**And so that concludes this oneshot. I only have this two (or three :p) things to say:**

**Can you guess where I got the name Souma? If you guess right, I'll send you a cookie! :) and…**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW!**


End file.
